


Lovesick Puppies

by technopat3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: Bruce and Clark bring their dogs to the same dog parks and two relationships begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aw I spit this out because i needed to post something before the SBB and I really like this head cannon. I would make this longer but I don't have the time. Also maybe some inspiration from 101 Dalmations.

Clark sat on a small bench in the park, Perry had sent him to Gotham for the week and Clark had to bring Krypto, seeing as Lois couldn’t watch him this week and Jimmy was out of town. Traveling with a dog was hard, he had been set up with a nice (well, nice for the Planet’s standards) hotel but had to leave because they didn’t allow pets. So he was staying in a cheap motel in a really shady part of Gotham.

The white mutt, tired of waiting, jumped onto Clark’s lap and started to like his face. 

“Fine, fine. I get it.” Clark laughed as he dug into his bag, pulling out Krypto’s favorite tennis ball. Clark jumped up from the bench and began to toss the ball with Krypto, throwing it a little farther each time. 

Clark soon got tired of the game, but he knew that Krypto in his endless energy would not let up. After one particularly long throw, Krypto came back empty handed. 

“Where’d the ball go boy?” Clark asked accusingly. Krypto whined and looked down. Clark sighed and looked in his bag for another ball when he felt the ball land on his foot. He turned to see a large grey Great Dane looking at him. Krypto barked at him, and the Great Dane barked back. They looked at each other and Krypto yapped at him happily. The Great Dane responded similarly. The two sniffed each other, becoming familiar with each other’s scents, and then began playfully tackling each other. 

“Ace! Ace!” He heard as he saw a man run towards them. “Stop disturbing this nice people!” He grabbed Ace by the collar and yanked him back. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh I don’t mind, they were getting along.”

“Oh really? That’s great. Ace sometimes has trouble socializing with other dogs. He is very selective about his friends.”

“Oh well, Ace is a very nice dog.” Clark said as he patted Krypto’s head. “I’m Clark and this is Krypto.” Said Clark as he extended his hand to shake.

Taking Clark’s hand, the man responded. “A pleasure to meet you both, well you’ve already met Ace. I’m Bruce.”

Clark was shell shock. “Wait…Bruce, Bruce Wayne?” Asked Clark astounded.

“Ah, yes, guilty.” Bruce smiled.

“Oh my god. I’m meeting Bruce Wayne, and I didn’t even notice! Oh, I feel like an idiot.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t think most people would recognize me in this element. 

“Yeah why would you come to a dog park, I’ve seen your house it is bigger than… this park.”

“Well, Ace doesn’t like to be in the same place all the time, so once or twice a week I’ll take him on a walk somewhere.”

“It’s very sweet that you do it, instead of hiring a dog walker or something. Ace really seems to like you.”

“Yeah.” Bruce pats Ace’s head. “He’s always there for me so I’m always there for him. ” 

While Ace was still standing at attention for his companion, Krypto began licking the Great Dane’s face. 

“Krypto! Stop!” Clark yelled.

“Aw don’t worry about it. I can tell Ace liked it.”

The men sat there talking for a a bit while their dogs played with each other. Soon it was time for Clark to leave.

“Sorry, work calls.” Clark sighed as he got up and grabbed Krypto’s leash.

“Wait.” Bruce said, seizing Clark’s hand. “Let me give you my number, so you can come over so… we- I mean the dogs, can… play.

“Yeah, I’d, I mean, I’m sure Krypto would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr  
>  http://technopat3.tumblr.com


End file.
